Bared To You REMAKE story by Sylvia Day
by kaisoodyo
Summary: [DISCONTINUE UNTUK SEMENTARA WAKTU] Do Kyungsoo yang membutuhkan Seorang Kim Jongin secara seksual. dan begitu sebaliknya. Namun kisah masa lalu yang pernah terjadi diantara mereka seolah terus membayang - bayanginmereka. KAISOO/Do Kyungsoo/Kim Jongin/GS
1. SINOPSIS

**Bared To You**

 **REMAKE story by Sylvia Day**

 **Just REMAKE no Plagiat!**

Main Cast : Kaisoo

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Rate : (M)esum

Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s), Berantakan.

.

.

.

.

 **SINOPSIS**

.

.

.

.

Kim Jongin datang ke dalam hidupku seperti petir di kegelapan …

Dia indah dan brilian, bergerigi dan putih panas.

Aku belum pernah setertarik ini ke apapun atau siapapun dalam hidupku seperti saat ini padanya.

Aku mendambakan sentuhannya seperti obat-obatan, meskipun menyadari itu akan melemahkanku. Aku cacat dan rusak, dan ia membuka retakan didalam diriku begitu mudah …

Jongin tahu. Dia punya iblisnya sendiri. Dan kita akan menjadi cermin yang saling memantulkan luka paling pribadi … dan gairah masing-masing.

Ikatan cintanya mengubahku, bahkan ketika aku berdoa bahwa siksaan dari masa lalu kita tak akan memisahkan kita berdua …

.

.

.

TBC/END?

Adakah yang mau Remake(an) Bared To You versi kaisoo,

emang sih sebelumnya udah pernah ada yang remake versi Kyumin.

Tapi adakah versi kaisoo sebelumnya?

Mohon sarannya….

Hanna

KAISOODYO


	2. BAB 1

**Bared To You**

 **REMAKE story by Sylvia Day**

 **Just REMAKE no Plagiat!**

Main Cast : Kaisoo

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

And other cast

Rate : (M)esum

Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s), Berantakan.

.

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

.

"Kita harusnya pergi ke bar dan merayakannya."

Aku tidak terkejut oleh pernyataan sungguh-sungguh teman seapartemenku. Byun Baekhyun selalu menemukan alasan untuk merayakan sesuatu, tidak perduli sekecil apa dan tidak pentingnya hal itu. Aku selalu menganggap itu bagian dari daya tariknya.

"Aku yakin minum-minum di malam sebelum memulai suatu pekerjaan baru adalah ide yang buruk."

"Ayolah, Kyung." baekhyun duduk di ruang tamu baru kami, ditengah-tengah setengah lusin kotak-kotak pindahan dan memamerkan senyum kemenangannya. Kami telah membongkar barang-barang selama berhari-hari, tapi dia tetap terlihat mengagumkan. Tubuh Langsing, rambut Pirang, baekhyun adalah seorang pria cantik sempurna di setiap hari dalam hidupnya. Aku mungkin membencinya jika dia bukanlah orang yang paling kusayangi di dunia ini.

"Aku tidak bicara tentang suatu bender," dia mendesak.

"Hanya satu atau dua gelas anggur. Kita bisa datang saat happy hour dan masuk pukul delapan."

"Aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa kembali tepat waktu."

Aku mengisyaratkan pada celana yogaku dan baju kaos olahraga ketatku.

"Setelah aku selesai bekerja, aku akan pergi ke gym."

"Jalan cepat, olah raga lebih cepat." Alis Baekhyun yang melengkung sempurna membuatku tertawa. Aku benar-benar berharap wajah jutaan dolarnya muncul di papan iklan dan majalah fashion di seluruh dunia suatu hari nanti. Tidak perduli ekpresinya yang memuakan, bagiku dia adalah seorang yang mempesona.

"Bagaimana kalau besok setelah bekerja?" Aku mengusulkan sebagai pengganti.

"Jika aku bisa berhasil melewati satu hari, itu baru layak dirayakan."

"Sepakat. Aku akan meresmikan dapur baru kita untuk membuat makan malam."

"Uh…" Memasak adalah salah satu kegemaran Baekhyun, tapi bukanlah salah satu dari bakatnya.

"Bagus."

Meniup sehelai rambut yang tidak patuh dari wajahnya, dia menyeringai padaku.

"Kita punya dapur yang hampir semua restoran akan iri. Tak mungkin untuk mengacaukan dua makanan di sana."

Dengan ragu-ragu, aku menuju keluar dengan sebuah lambaian, memilih menghindari sebuah percakapan tentang memasak. Memilih naik elevator untuk turun ke lantai satu, aku tersenyum pada penjaga pintu ketika dia membiarkan aku keluar menuju jalan dengan lambaian.

Saat aku melangkah keluar, aroma dan suara Seoul memelukku dan mengundangku untuk menjelajahinya.

Aku tidaklah pindah ke lain negara dari rumah lamaku di Ilsan, tapi seperti sedunia jauhnya. dua Kota Metropolis Besar - satunya beriklim dingin tak berkesudahan dan kemalasan yang nikmat, yang lain padat dengan kehidupan dan energi hingar-bingar.

aku akan merasakan kesepian yang menyedihkan di apartemen yang sewa sebulannya lebih besar daripada kebanyakan orang lain hasilkan selama satu tahun.

Si penjaga pintu menundukkan kepala bertopinya padaku.

"Selamat sore, Miss Do. Apakah anda memerlukan taksi sore ini?"

"Tidak, terima kasih, Sungha"

Aku menggoyangkan tumit bulat sepatu fitnessku.

"Aku akan jalan kaki saja." Dia tersenyum.

"Sekarang lebih dingin dari siang tadi. Pastinya bisa menyenangkan."

"Aku telah diberitahu aku harus menikmati udara Juni sebelum berubah menjadi panas yang kejam."

"Saran yang sangat baik, Miss Do."

Melangkah keluar dari bawah serambi kaca pintu modern yang entah bagaimana bisa menyatu dengan usia bangunan dan bangunan-bangunan tetangganya, aku menikmati susasana relatif tenang jalanan disekitar rumahku yang memiliki pepohonan yang berjajar sebelum aku mencapai kesibukan dan arus lalu lintas di Seoul. Suatu hari nanti, aku berharap untuk bisa berbaur dengan baik, tapi untuk saat ini aku masih merasa seperti warga Seoul palsu. Aku punya alamat dan pekerjaan, tapi aku masih berhati-hati terhadap kereta bawah tanah dan mengalami kesulitan memanggil taksi. Aku mencoba untuk tidak berjalan di sekitar dengan mata membelalak dan mudah teralihkan perhatiannya, tapi sulit. Ada begitu banyak untuk dilihat dan dialami.

Input sensoriknya menakjubkan - bau knalpot kendaraan bercampur dengan makanan dari gerobak penjual keliling, teriakan pedagang asongan bercampur dengan musik dari penghibur jalanan, rentang menakjubkan dari wajah-wajah dan gaya dan aksen, keajaiban arsitektur cantik ... Dan mobil. Ya Tuhan. Aliran hingar-bingar mobil yang sangat padat dan penuh tidak seperti apa pun yang pernah kulihat di manapun.

Seoul adalah cinta yang baru bagiku. Mataku bercahaya dan itu terlihat jelas. Jadi aku harus benar-benar "bermain dingin" saat aku berjalan ke gedung tempatku akan bekerja. Sejauh pekerjaanku berjalan, setidaknya, aku sudah mendapatkan yang aku inginkan.

Aku ingin memperoleh penghidup didasarkan pada kemampuanku sendiri dan itu berarti posisi tingkat awal.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku keatas dan memandang deretan bangunan seluruhnya dari bawah sampai ke atas langit. Gedung Crossfire ini mengesankan, puncak menara ramping berkilauan seperti batu safir yang menembus awan. Aku tahu dari wawancaraku sebelumnya bahwa interior di sisi lain yang memiliki pintu bergulir berhias bingkai tembaga juga samasama menakjubkan, dengan dinding dan lantai marmer keemasaan, dan meja keamanan yang dicat aluminium dan pintu putar.

Aku menarik kartu pengenal baruku keluar dari saku bagian dalam celanaku dan mengangkatnya kepada dua orang penjaga berpakaian setelan bisnis hitam di meja. Mereka menghentikanku juga, tak diragukan lagi karena aku berpakaian kurang sopan, tapi kemudian mereka membiarkanku lewat. Setelah aku selesai naik lift ke lantai dua puluh, aku telah memiliki gambaran waktu umum untuk seluruh rute dari pintu ke pintu. Berhasil. Aku sedang berjalan menuju deretan lift ketika seorang wanita langsing berambut coklat cantik dompetnya menyangkut di pintu putar dan terbalik, menumpahkan banyak uang recehan. Koin-koin menghujani marmer dan berguling jauh, dan aku menyaksikan orangorang menghindari kekacauan dan terus berjalan seolah-olah mereka tidak melihatnya. Aku meringis bersimpati dan berjongkok untuk membantu wanita itu mengumpulkan uangnya, seperti yang dilakukan salah satu penjaga.

"Terima Kasih," Katanya, melemparkan senyum terburu-buru yang cepat. Aku tersenyum balik. "Tidak masalah. Aku pernah mengalaminya."

Aku baru saja berjongkok untuk meraih koin yang tergeletak di dekat pintu masuk ketika aku berhadapan dengan sepasang sepatu oxford hitam mewah terbungkus celana panjang hitam. Aku menunggu sebentar untuk orang itu bergerak keluar dari jalanku dan ketika dia tidak bergerak, aku mendongakkan leherku untuk memungkinkan arah tatapanku meningkat.

Setelan tiga potong jas kastom mengena lebih dari satu 'tombol panas'ku, tapi tubuh yang tinggi ramping kuat yang berada di dalamnya yang membuatnya sensasional. Namun, sepanas apapun semua kelelakian yang megah itu, tidak sampai aku mencapai wajah pria itu aku benar-benar menyerah kalah.

Wow. Hanya...wow.

Dia menjatuhkan diri dengan bungkukan yang elegan langsung di depanku. Terpukul dengan semua yang maskulinitas indah didepan mataku, aku hanya bisa menatap. Tertegun.

Kemudian sesuatu bergeser di udara antara kami. Saat ia menatapku, ia berubah ... seolah-olah perisai meluncur menjauh dari matanya, mengungkapkan kekuatan kehendak yang mengisap udara dari paru-paruku. Daya tarik intens yang ia pancarkan semakin bertambah kekuatannya, menjadi suatu tenaga dengan kesan hampir nyata, bergetar dan tak ada henti-hentinya.

Bereaksi murni pada insting, aku bergeser ke belakang. Dan jatuh tergeletak rata di pantatku. Sikuku berdenyut-denyut dari kontak keras dengan lantai marmer, tapi aku hampir tidak merasakan sakit. Aku terlalu sibuk menatap, terpaku oleh orang di depanku. Rambut hitam seperti tinta membingkai wajah yang mempesona. Struktur tulangnya akan membuat pematung menangis dengan sukacita, sementara mulut tergores kuatnya, hidung seperti belati, dan mata biru intens membuatnya tampak menarik. Matanya itu menyipit sedikit, sementara wajahnya diatur supaya terlihat tenang.

Baju kemeja dan jas keduanya hitam, tapi dasinya cocok sempurna dengan iris matanya yang brilian. Matanya cerdas dan menilai, dan menembus kedalam mataku. Detak jantungku bertambah cepat, bibirku terbuka untuk mengakomodasi napas yang jadi lebih cepat. Dia berbau sangat harum. Bukan cologne. Body wash, mungkin. Atau sampo. Apa pun itu, baunya lezat, seperti dia.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku, mengekspos manset onyx dan jam yang tampak sangat mahal. Dengan nafas gemetar, aku meletakkan tanganku dalam tangannya. Denyut nadiku melompat ketika cengkeramannya diperkuat. Sentuhannya terasa berlistrik, mengirim kejutan ke lenganku yang mendirikan rambut di tengkukku. Dia tidak bergerak sejenak, sebuah garis kerutan mengisi jarak antara alis yang terpotong dengan arogan.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Suaranya berbudaya dan halus, dengan keserakan yang membuat perutku berdenyut. Hal ini membawa pikiranku ke seks. Seks yang Luar Biasa. Aku berpikir sejenak bahwa dia mungkin bisa membuatku orgasme hanya dengan berbicara cukup lama.

Bibirku kering, jadi aku menjilatnya sebelum menjawab. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Dia berdiri dengan keanggunan yang efisien, menarikku berdiri bersamanya. Kami mempertahankan kontak mata karena aku tidak bisa berpaling. Dia lebih muda dari asumsiku pada awalnya. Lebih muda dari tiga puluh dugaanku, tapi matanya jauh lebih berambisi.

Tatapan yang keras, tajam dan cerdas.

Aku merasa tertarik kearahnya, seolah-olah ada tali yang mengikat pinggangku dan dia dengan perlahan-lahan dan tak terelakkan menariknya.

Berkedip keluar dari setengah bingungku, aku melepaskannya. Dia tak hanya indah, dia ... memikat. Ia adalah tipe pria yang membuat wanita ingin merobek kemejanya sampai terbuka dan menonton kancing-kancingnya bertebaran bersama dengan ketahanan dirinya. Aku menatap dirinya dengan baju beradab, sopan, mahalnya dan berpikir tentang persetubuhan yang kasar, primal dan mencakar-seprai.

Dia membungkuk dan mengambil kartu tanda pengenalku yang aku tidak sadari telah aku menjatuhkan, membebaskanku dari tatapan provokatifnya. Otakku tergagap kembali bekerja.

Aku jengkel dengan diriku sendiri karena merasa canggung ketika dia sepenuhnya tenang. Dan kenapa? Karena aku terpesona, sialan.

Dia melirik ke arahku dan posenya —hampir berlutut di depanku —membuat miring keseimbanganku lagi. Dia membalas tatapanku saat dia bangkit.

"Apakah kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Kau seharusnya duduk selama satu menit." Wajahku panas. Betapa indahnya untuk tampil canggung dan kikuk di depan orang yang paling percaya diri dan anggun yang pernah aku temui.

"Aku hanya kehilangan keseimbangan. Aku baik-baik saja" Berpaling, aku melihat wanita yang telah tertumpah isi dompetnya. Dia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada penjaga yang membantunya, kemudian berbalik mendekatiku, meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya. Aku menghadap kearahnya dan mengulurkan segenggam koin yang aku kumpulkan, tapi tatapannya tersangkut pada Dewa dalam setelan dan dia segera lupa padaku sama sekali. Setelah beberapa saat, aku hanya mengulurkan tangan dan membuang koin-koin itu ke dalam tas wanita itu. Lalu aku mengambil resiko melirik pria itu lagi, menemukan dia menontonku bahkan saat si rambut coklat menyemburkan banyak ucapan terima kasih. Untuk dia. Bukan untukku, tentu saja, orang yang seharusnya benar-benar membantunya. Aku berbicara padanya. "Boleh aku meminta lencanaku, please?"

Dia menawarkannya kembali kepadaku. Meskipun aku berusaha untuk mengambilnya tanpa menyentuhnya, jari-jarinya menyentuhku, mengirimkan arus kesadaran itu ke seluruh tubuhku sekali lagi.

"Terima kasih," Gerutuku sebelum melewatinya dan mendorong keluar ke jalanan lewat pintu putar. Aku berhenti sejenak di trotoar, meneguk dalam-dalam udara Seoul yang diwarnai dengan sejuta hal yang berbeda, beberapa bagus dan beberapa beracun.

aku melihat bayanganku di jendela gelap tak bernoda dari limo itu. Aku memerah dan mata bulatku terlalu berbinar. Aku pernah melihat apa yang terlihat di wajahku ini sebelumnya di cermin kamar mandi sebelum aku pergi tidur dengan seorang pria. Itu pandangan 'aku-siap-untuk bercinta' ku dan ini sama sekali tidak ada urusannya berada di wajahku sekarang.

Ohgod.…

Lima menit bersama and Dangerous, dan aku dipenuhi dengan energi kegelisahan yang menganggu. Aku masih bisa merasakannya, dorongan yang tak dapat dipahami untuk kembali ke dalam dimana ia berada. Aku bisa membuat argumen bahwa aku belum selesai melakukan urusanku datang ke Crossfire, tapi aku tahu aku akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri nanti. Berapa kali aku membuat bodoh diriku sendiri dalam satu hari?

"Cukup," aku mengomeli diriku sendiri dibawah nafasku. "Bergeraklah."

Klakson berbunyi saat salah satu taksi melesat di depan taksi lain dengan jarak keduanya hanya beberapa inci dan kemudian menginjak rem saat pejalan kaki yang berani melangkah ke perempatan sedetik sebelum lampu berganti. Teriakan terjadi, rentetan makian dan selanjutnya gerakan tangan yang tidak benar-benar menyatakan kemarahan. Dalam beberapa detik semua pihak akan melupakan kejadian itu, yang hanya merupakan salah satu selingan dalam tempo alami kota ini.

Saat aku menyatu ke dalam aliran lalu lintas pejalan kaki dan berangkat menuju gym, senyum menggoda dimulutku. Ah, Seoul, pikirku, merasa mantap lagi. Kau Keren.

.

.

.

Aku telah merencanakan untuk pemanasan di treadmill, kemudian menghabiskan jam dengan beberapa mesin, tapi ketika aku melihat bahwa kelas pemula 'kickboxing' akan di mulai, aku malahan mengikuti massa murid yang menunggu. Pada saat itu berakhir, aku merasa lebih seperti diriku. Otot-ototku bergetar sempurna dengan kelelahan dan aku tahu aku akan tidur nyenyak ketika aku tidur nanti.

"Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik."

Aku menyeka keringat dari wajahku dengan handuk dan menatap pria muda yang berbicara kepadaku.

"Terima kasih." Mulutku berputar menunjukan sesal. "Cukup jelas ini adalah pertama kalinya buatku, ya?" Dia nyengir dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Kris Wu."

"Do Kyungsoo."

"Kau memiliki keluwesan alami, Kyungsoo. Dengan sedikit latihan kau bisa menjadi seorang jagoan KO. Di sebuah kota seperti Seoul, tahu bela diri sangatlah penting." Dia menunjuk ke sebuah papan tempel yang digantung di dinding. Itu ditutupi kartu nama dan selebaran yang dijepit dengan paku payung. Merobek salah satu bendera dari dasar selembar kertas neon, ia menunjukan itu kepadaku.

"Pernah dengar Krav Maga?"

"Di film Jennifer Lopez."

"Aku mengajar itu, dan aku akan senang untuk mengajarimu. Itu alamat websiteku dan nomor telpon."

Aku mengagumi pendekatannya. langsung, seperti tatapannya, dan senyumnya asli. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia bertujuan kearah mencari seorang anggota, tapi ia cukup santai tentang hal itu sehingga aku tidak bisa yakin.

Kris menyilangkan lengannya, yang memamerkan otot bisep yang terlatih. Dia mengenakan kemeja tanpa lengan dan celana pendek hitam yang panjang. Sepatu Conversenya tampak butut namun nyaman dan tato tribal mengintip dari kerahnya.

"Di websiteku ada jadwal jam-jam latihannya. Kau harus datang dan menonton, melihat apakah itu cocok untukmu."

"Aku pasti akan memikirkannya."

"Lakukan itu." Dia mengulurkan tangannya lagi, dan genggamannya solid dan percaya diri.

"Aku berharap untuk bisa melihatmu datang."

.

.

.

Apartemen berbau sedap ketika aku pulang kerumah dan Aliee melantunkan lagu penuh penjiwaan melalui speaker surround-sound tentang mengejar trotoar. Aku memandang ke seberang bidang lantai terbuka menuju dapur dan melihat Cary bergoyang karena music sambil mengaduk sesuatu. Ada botol anggur terbuka di meja dan dua piala, salah satunya adalah setengah penuh dengan anggur merah.

"Hei," seruku saat aku semakin dekat. "Apa yang dimasak? Dan apakah aku punya waktu untuk mandi dulu?"

Ia menuangkan anggur ke dalam piala lain dan meletakannya di meja sarapan untukku, gerakgeriknya trampil dan elegan. Tak seorang pun akan tahu dari melihat dirinya bahwa dia telah menghabiskan masa kecilnya berpindah-pindah antara ibu yang kecanduan obat dan panti asuhan, diikuti oleh fasilitas untuk penahanan anak dan remaja dan rehabilitasi negara.

"Pasta dengan saus daging. Tahan mandinya, makan malam sudah siap. Bersenang-senang hari ini?"

"Begitu aku ke gym, iya." Aku menarik keluar salah satu kursi bar kayu jati dan duduk. Aku menceritakan padanya tentang kelas kickboxing dan Kris Wu. "Mau pergi denganku?"

"Krav Maga?" baekhyun menggeleng. "Itu hardcore. Aku akan mendapatkan memar dan yang akan mengancam pekerjaanku. Tapi aku akan pergi denganmu untuk mengeceknya, untuk berjaga-jaga jika orang ini seorang yang sinting."

Aku melihatnya menumpahkan pasta ke dalam saringan yang menunggu. "Seorang yang sinting, ya?"

Ayahku mengajarkanku untuk membaca orang cukup baik, sehingga aku tahu bahwa 'Dewa dalam Setelan" adalah masalah. Orang-orang biasa menawarkan senyum murahan ketika mereka membantu seseorang, hanya untuk membuat koneksi sesaat yang melancarkan jalan. Lagipula, aku tidak tersenyum padanya juga.

"Baby girl," kata Baekhyun, menarik mangkuk dari lemari, "kau seorang wanita seksi yang menakjubkan. Aku mempertanyakan setiap pria yang tidak punya nyali untuk memintamu langsung untuk berkencan."

Aku mengerutkan hidungku padanya. Dia mengatur mangkuk didepanku. Isinya sedikit mie salad ditutupi saus tomat minim dengan gumpalan daging sapi dan kacang polong. "Kau punya sesuatu di pikiranmu. Apa itu?"

Hmm ... Aku menangkap gagang sendok yang mencuat dari mangkuk dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengomentari makanan. "Aku pikir aku bertemu dengan orang terpanas di planet ini. Mungkin orang terpanas dalam sejarah dunia."

"Oh? Kupikir aku orangnya. Ceritakan lebih banyak." Baekhyun tetap tinggal di sisi lain dari meja, Lebih memilih untuk berdiri dan makan. Aku melihat dia mengambil beberapa gigitan racikannya sendiri sebelum aku merasa cukup berani untuk mencobanya sendiri.

"Tidak banyak yang bisa diceritakan, sungguh. Aku akhirnya tergeletak di pantatku sendiri di lobi Crossfire dan dia memberiku bantuan untuk berdiri."

"Tinggi atau pendek? Pirang atau gelap? Tegap atau Langsing?"

Aku membasahi gigitan keduaku dengan anggur. "Tinggi. Gelap. Langsing dan tegap. Kaya raya, dinilai dari pakaian dan aksesorisnya. Dan dia benar-benar seksi. Kau tahu bagaimana itu beberapa pria panas tidak membuat hormonmu mengila, sementara beberapa orang yang tak menarik memiliki daya tarik seks yang besar. Orang ini memiliki semuanya."

Perutku bergetar seperti ketika si Dark and Dangerous menyentuhku. Dalam pikiranku, aku teringat wajah mempesonanya sejelas kristal. Ini seharusnya ilegal bagi seorang pria untuk menjadi begitu mind-blowing. Aku masih belum pulih dari penggorengan sel-sel otakku.

Baekhyun mengatur sikunya di meja dan bersandar, poni panjangnya menutupi salah satu mata gelap cerahnya. "Jadi apa yang terjadi setelah dia membantumu?" Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak Ada."

"Tidak Ada?"

"Aku pergi."

"Apa? Kau tidak menggodanya?"

Aku menggigit lagi, makanan ini benar-benar tidak buruk. Atau aku hanya kelaparan. "Dia bukan tipe pria yang kau bisa godai, Baekhyun."

"Tak ada pria yang tak bisa kau kau godai. Bahkan orang-orang yang sudah menikah dengan bahagia menikmati sedikit godaan tidak berbahaya sekali-kali."

"Tak ada yang tidak berbahaya tentang orang ini," Kataku datar.

"Ah, salah satu dari mereka." Baekhyun mengangguk bijaksana. "Badboy bisa menyenangkan, jika kau tidak terlalu dekat."

Tentu saja dia akan tahu, pria dan wanita dari segala usia jatuh di bawah kakinya. Namun, entah bagaimana ia berhasil untuk memilih partner yang salah setiap waktu. Dia berkencan dengan penguntit, dan tukang selingkuh, dan kekasih yang mengancam akan bunuh diri karena dia, dan kekasih dengan orang signifikan lain yang tak mereka ceritakan ... sebutkan semua, dia telah mengalami semua itu.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan bahwa pria ini pernah bersenang-senang," kataku. "Dia terlalu intens. Namun, aku yakin dia akan luar biasa di ranjang dengan segala intensitas yang ada."

"Sekarang kau baru bicara. Lupakan orang nyata. Cukup gunakan wajahnya dalam fantasimu dan membuatnya sempurna di sana."

Memilih untuk mengeluarkan pria itu dari kepalaku sama sekali, Aku mengganti topik. "Kau punya kegiatan besok?"

"Tentu saja."

Baekhyun melontarkan rincian jadwal dirinya, menyebutkan sebuah iklan celana jeans, self-tanner, pakaian dalam, dan cologne.

Aku mendorong segala sesuatu yang lain keluar dari pikiranku dan terfokus pada dirinya dan keberhasilannya yang berkembang. Permintaan untuk Byun Baekhyun meningkat dari hari ke hari, dan ia membangun sebuah reputasi dengan fotografer dan dikenal sebagai orang yang profesional dan cepat. Aku sangat senang untuknya dan sangat bangga. Dia telah berusaha keras dan telah melalui begitu banyak hal.

Tidak sampai setelah makan malam aku baru memperhatikan dua kotak hadiah besar disandarkan di sisi sofa bersekat.

"Apa itu?"

"Itu," kata Baekhyun, bergabunglah di ruang tamu, "ini barang paling utama." Aku tahu dengan seketika itu dari Siwon dan eomma-ku. Uang adalah sesuatu yang ibuku butuhkan agar bahagia dan aku senang bahwa Siwon, suami nomor tiga, tidak hanya bisa mengisi kebutuhan itu untuknya tapi juga semua hal-hal lain dengan baik. Aku sering berharap itu bisa menjadi akhirnya, tapi eomma-ku kesulitan menerima bahwa aku tidak memandang uang dengan cara yang sama dengan dia. "Apa lagi sekarang?"

Dia melemparkan lengannya di bahuku, cukup mudah baginya untuk melakukannya karena dia lebih tinggi dariku. "Jangan tidak bersyukur. Dia mencintai eommamu. Dia suka memanjakan eommamu, dan eomma-mu suka memanjakanmu. Sebanyak apapun ketidaksukaanmu, ia tidak melakukannya untukmu. Dia melakukan itu untuk eomma-mu." Sambil mendesah, aku mengakui maksudnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Pakaian Glamor untuk makan malam di penggalangan dana pusat advokasi pada hari Sabtu. Gaun kejutan untukmu dan tuksedo Brioni untukku, karena membeli hadiah bagiku adalah apa yang dilakukannya untukmu. Kau lebih toleran jika aku berada didekatmu untuk mendengarkanmu, penggerutu."

"Benar sekali. Terima kasih Tuhan dia tahu itu."

"Tentu saja dia tahu. Siwon tak akan menjadi bazillionaire jika ia tak tahu segala hal" Baekhyun menangkap tanganku dan menarik. "Ayolah, lihat saja."

.

.

.

Aku mendorong melewati pintu putar Crossfire menuju lobby 10 menit sebelum pukul 9 hari berikutnya. Ingin membuat kesan terbaik pada hari pertamaku, aku pergi dengan memakai gaun sederhana dipasangkan dengan sepatu bot hitam yang aku pasang sebagai pengganti sepatu jalanku saat lift naik. Rambut Hitamku digulung seperti sanggul indah yang menyerupai angka delapan, kreasi dari Baekhyun. Aku adalah orang kompeten tentang rambut, tapi ia bisa menciptakan gaya yang merupakan suatu adikarya.

.

.

"Hai, Megumi," Aku menyapa resepsionis wanita yang berada dibalik meja berbentuk bulan sabit sambil melangkah masuk. Saat ini aku sudah berada diruangan Waters Field & Leaman kantorku.

"Kyungsoo, Hai. Nickhun belum datang, tapi kau tahu harus kemana kan?"

"Tentu Saja." Aku melambai dan membelokan diri ke koridor disebelah kiri meja resepsionis, berjalan sampai ke ujung, lalu belok kiri lagi dan berakhir di ruang yang sebelumnya ruang terbuka namun sekarang dibagi menjadi bilik-bilik. Salah satu adalah milikku dan aku langsung berjalan kesana.

"Selamat Pagi, Kyungsoo." Aku bangkit berdiri untuk menghadapi bosku.

"Selamat Pagi, Tuan Buck."

"Tolong panggil aku Nickhun. Datanglah ke ruang kantorku."

Aku mengikutinya melintasi jalur lorong, sekali lagi berpikir bahwa bos baruku sangat enak dilihat dengan Putih bersinar, Rambut yang tertata rapih dan senyum yang lumayan manis dengan badan yang menurutku atletis. Dia menunjuk pada salah satu dari dua kursi di depan meja kaca kromnya dan menunggu sampai aku duduk untuk menempati kursi Aeronnya. Dengan latar belakang langit dan gedung pencakar langit, Nickhun tampak sukses dan berkuasa. Dia, pada kenyataannya, hanya seorang manajer junior dan kantornya seukuran lemari dibandingkan dengan yang diduduki oleh direksi dan eksekutif, tapi tak ada yang bisa menyalahkan itu.

Dia bersandar dan tersenyum. "Apakah kau sudah selesai beres-beres di apartemen barumu ?" Aku terkejut dia ingat. Aku telah bertemu dengannya pada wawancara keduaku.

"Sebagian besar sudah," jawabku. "Masih ada beberapa kotak di sana-sini."

"Kau pindah dari Ilsan, kan? Kota yang nyaman, tapi sangat berbeda dari Seoul.

"Jadi ... ini hari pertamamu dan Kau asisten pertamaku, jadi kita harus membiasakan diri sambil jalan. Aku tak terbiasa untuk mendelegasikan pekerjaan, tapi aku yakin aku akan terbiasa dengan cepat."

Aku langsung tenang. "Aku ingin sekali dapat didelegasikan."

"Mempunyai dirimu disini adalah langkah besar bagiku, Kyungsoo. Aku ingin kau bahagia bekerja di sini. Apa kau mau minum kopi?"

"Kopi termasuk salah satu daftar makanan utamaku."

"Ah, seorang asisten yang punya kesamaan denganku." Senyumnya melebar. "Aku tak akan memintamu untuk mengambil kopi bagiku, tapi aku tidak akan keberatan jika kau membantuku mencari tahu bagaimana menggunakan mesin pembuat kopi satu-cangkir baru yang mereka letakkan ke dalam ruang istirahat."

Aku nyengir. "Tidak masalah."

"Betapa menyedihkan bahwa aku tidak memiliki apa pun untukmu?" Dia mengusap bagian belakang lehernya malu-malu. "Bagaiamana jika aku menunjukkan akun yang aku kerjakan dan kita akan mulai dari sana?"

.

.

.

Sisa hari berlalu tak terasa. Nickhun membicarakan dasar-dasar dengan dua orang klien dan mengadakan pertemuan panjang dengan tim kreatif mengerjakan konsep ide untuk sebuah sekolah dagang. Itu adalah proses yang menarik dilihat secara langsung bagaimana berbagai departemen mengambil tongkat dari satu sama lain untuk membawa suatu kampanye dari proposisi sampai membuahkan hasil. Aku bisa tinggal lebih lama hanya untuk mendapatkan nuansa yang lebih baik dari tata letak kantor, tapi telponku berbunyi 10 menit sebelum pukul lima.

"Kantor Nickhun Bruck. Do Kyungsoo disini."

"Bawa pantatmu pulang kerumah, jadi kita bisa pergi keluar untuk acara minum yang kau tunda kemarin."

Ketegasan pura-pura Baekhyun ini membuatku tersenyum. "baiklah, baiklah. Aku pulang." Mematikan komputerku, aku keluar. Ketika aku sampai di lift, aku mengeluarkan ponselku untuk mengirim pesan cepat "dalam perjalanan" untuk Baekhyun. Suara ding mengingatkanku lift mana yang sedang berhenti di lantaiku dan aku pindah untuk berdiri di depannya, sebentar perhatianku kembali untuk menekan tombol kirim. Ketika pintu terbuka, aku melangkah ke depan. Aku mendongak untuk melihat dimana aku akan pergi saat mata biru bertemu dengan mataku. Napasku tertahan.

Sang Dewa Seks adalah satu-satunya orang yang berada dalam lift ini.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong reader-nim^^

Nah udah aku update ya buat chapter satunya, aku mau liat respons kalian lagi nih kalo Reviewnya banyak aku bakal update cepet… Okey?

Ohiya aku disini nempatin baekhyun as a man, bukan cewek ya, gapapakan? Tapi tenang aja, di mata ku, seorang Byun Baekhyun selalu cantik kok. :D

Udah segitu aja dulu ^^

Hanna

KAISOODYO


	3. BAB 2

**Bared To You**

 **REMAKE** _ **Novel**_ **by Sylvia Day**

 **Just REMAKE no Plagiat!**

Main Cast : Kaisoo

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

And other cast

Rate : (M)esum

Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s), Berantakan.

Don't like. Don't Read

NO BASH!

.

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

.

Namja itu berdiri disana dengan jas terbuka dan tangannya dimasukan dengan santai ke dalam saku celananya, melihat dirinya saja aku seolah berlari menabrak dinding yang sebelumnya aku tak tahu ada disana.

Aku tersentak dan berhenti, pandanganku terpaku pada pria yang yang lebih luar biasa dari pada yang kuingat. Rambutnya yang Dark Brown mengkilat membuatnya semakin sexy yang merupakan identitas seorang bad boy yang sangat panas dibalik seorang pengusaha sukses, Seperti ibuku pernah bilang, hanya bajingan dan perampok yang memiliki rambut seperti itu. Tanganku mengepal melawan dorongan untuk menyentuhnya, ingin mengetahui apakah rambut tebalnya terasa halus mirip sutra jika disentuh.

Pintu mulai menutup. Dia segera melangkah maju dan menekan tombol di panel untuk menahannya supaya tetap terbuka. "Ada banyak ruang untuk kita berdua, Do Kyungsoo." Suara Bariton yang tak tergoyahkan menyadarkan aku dari lamunan sejenak. _Bagaimana bisa dia tahu namaku?_

Lalu aku ingat, dia mengambilkan kartu ID-ku ketika aku menjatuhkannya di lobi. Untuk kedua kalinya, aku ingin memberitahunya bahwa aku sedang menunggu seseorang jadi aku bisa turun dengan lift lain, tapi otakku segera kembali beraksi.

 _Apa ada yang salah dengan diriku? Jelas dia bekerja di Crossfire ini. Aku tidak bisa menghindarinya setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya dan mengapa aku harus menghindar?_

Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam lift. "Terima kasih."

Lelaki itu menekan tombol dan melangkah mundur lagi. Pintu tertutup dan lift mulai turun. Aku menyesali keputusanku untuk berada satu lift dengannya.

Sadar akan keberadaan namja itu, kulitku langsung meremang. Aura seksinya semakin memancar diruang sekecil ini, memancarkan sebuah energi seperti magnet seksual yang membuat kakiku bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah. Napasku terengah. dan oh astaga, detak jantungku. Aku merasakan sebuah tarikan yang tak bisa dijelaskan kearahnya, seolaholah ia memancarkan permintaan tanpa kata dan naluri-ku menyesuaikan diri untuk mengikutinya.

"Menikmati hari pertamamu?" Ia bertanya, mengejutkan aku. Suaranya menggema, mengalir di atas tubuhku dengan irama yang menggoda. Bagaimana sih dia bisa tahu ini adalah hari pertamaku?

"Ya" jawabku datar. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Aku merasakan tatapannya bergeser ke raut wajahku, tetapi aku terus menatap kearah pintu Lift alumunium didepan ku. Jantungku berdebar-debar di dalam dadaku, perutku bergetar dengan liar. Aku merasa seperti diaduk- aduk.

"Well, ini bukan hari pertamaku," jawabnya agak geli. "semuanya berjalan lancar. Dan akan semakin baik seiring berjalannya waktu."

Aku mengangguk dan berusaha tersenyum, karena tidak tahu maksud dari omongannya. Lift melambat pada lantai dua belas dan tiga orang masuk. Aku melangkah mundur memberi ruang untuk mereka, mundur ke sudut lain dari 'Si Dark and Dangerous' itu berada. Hanya saja, Ia justru melangkah mengikutiku. Kami tiba-tiba lebih dekat dari sebelumnya.

Ia membetulkan dasinya supaya terikat sempurna, lengannya menyenggolku saat melakukan itu. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha untuk mengabaikan kesadaran akutku darinya dengan berkonsentrasi pada percakapan yang berlangsung di depan kami. Tetapi itu tidak mungkin. _Dia ada disana_. _Tepat disana_. Sangat sempurna, tampan dan aromanya mengairahkan.

Pikiranku terbang jauh, berfantasi tentang bagaimana keras tubuhnya dibalik setelan itu, bagaimana rasanya terhadap diriku, seberapa perkasanya - atau tidak - dirinya...

ketika lift tiba di lobi, aku nyaris mengerang lega. Aku menunggu dengan tak sabar menunggu lift orang – orang keluar dari lift dan begitu aku dapat kesempatan, aku segera melangkah kedepan. Tetapi, sebuah tangan melingkar tegas di pinggangku dan seseorang berjalan keluar disampingku, mengarahkan aku. Ia si "Dark and Dangerous"! Tangannya menyentuh bagian bawah punggungku, di tempat yang begitu rentan berdesir saat mengenai tubuhku.

Kami mencapai pintu putar dan dia melepas tangannya, yang anehnya membuatku merasa kehilangan. Aku melirik kearahnya, berusaha untuk memahaminya, meskipun ia menatapku, matanya tidak menjelaskan apapun.

"Kyungsoo-ya!"

Aku melihat Baekhyun duduk bersandar dengan santai pada tiang marmer di lobi merubah segalanya. Dia mengenakan jeans yang memamerkan kaki panjangnya dan sweater pink imutnya, well, meskipun ia namja tetapi ia bukanlah namja biasa, ia terlahir menjadi namja yang special karena memiliki rahim diperutnya dan wajah yang super cantik. Dengan itu semua, ia dengan mudah menarik perhatian semua orang di lobby. Aku melambat saat aku mendekatinya dan dewa seks melewati kami, berjalan melalui pintu putar dan duduk dengan anggun di belakang sopir Bentley SUV hitam yang pernah kulihat di pinggir jalan kemarin malam.

Baekhyun bersiul saat mobil menjauh. "Wah, wah. Dari caramu memandangnya, itu pasti namja yang kau ceritakan kemarin, kan?"

"Oh, ya. Itu dia."

"Kalian bekerja bersama?" Bekhyun menggandeng tanganku dan menarikku keluar ke jalan melalui pintu biasa.

"Tidak" Aku berhenti di trotoar untuk berganti memakai sepatu Flat untuk jalan, tanganku bersandar baekhyun saat pejalan kaki lalulalang disekitar kami. "Aku tidak tahu siapa dia tapi dia tahu ini hari pertama ku bekerja disini, jadi aku ingin mencari tahu siapa dia"

"Yak kyungsoo..." baekhyun memekik tertahan saat aku melompat canggung dari satu kaki ke kaki lainnya. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana orang bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan di dekatnya. membayangkannya otakku seperti digoreng."

"sudahlah kyungsoo. Ayo kita jalan. Aku butuh minum."

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya dengan sedikit berdenyut di belakang kepalaku yang mengejekku karena minum lebih dari satu gelas anggur. Namun, saat aku naik lift menuju lantai dua puluh, aku tak menyesal mabuk sebanyak itu.

Pilihanku cuma satu antara terlalu banyak mengonsumsi alkohol atau memutar vibratorku, dan terkutuklah jika aku mendapat orgasme yang diberikan baterai dibintangi 'Si Dark and Dangerous'. Bukan berarti dia tahu atau bahkan peduli bahwa ia membuatku begitu terangsang, aku tak bisa lagi berpikir lurus. Namun, sebenarnya aku tak ingin memberikan kepuasan pada fantasi itu.

Aku menjatuhkan barang-barangku di laci bawah mejaku dan ketika aku tidak melihat Nickhun, aku meraih secangkir kopi dan kembali ke bilikku untuk membuka blog bisnis iklan favorit terbaruku.

"Kyungsoo!"

Aku melompat saat ia muncul di sampingku, senyumnya putih mengkilat. "Selamat pagi, Nickhun."

"Hari yang baik. Kurasa kau jimat keberuntungku. Datanglah ke kantorku dan Bawa tablet-mu. apa kau bisa bekerja lembur malam ini?" Aku mengikutinya, menangkap kegembiraannya.

"Tentu."

"Aku berharap kau akan bilang begitu." Dia tenggelam dalam kursinya.

Aku mengambil salah satu kursi dimana aku pernah duduk pada hari sebelumnya dan segera membuka program notepad.

"Jadi," ia mulai, "kita sudah menerima sebuah RFP (Permohonan untuk Penawaran) dari Kingsman Vodka dan mereka menyebutkan namaku. Baru pertama kali terjadi."

"Selamat!"

"Aku menghargai itu, tapi mari kita simpan dulu saat kita sudah benar-benar menerima di kontraknya. Kita masih harus menawar, jika kita bisa melewati permohonan untuk tahap penawaran, dan mereka ingin bertemu denganku besok malam."

"Kyungsoo, Apa pendapatmu tentang Kingsman vodka?" tanyanya Nickhun lagi.

"Eh ... eum ... Sejujurnya, aku belum pernah mendengarnya."

Nickhun menjatuhkan diri kembali ke kursinya dan tertawa. "Terima kasih Tuhan. Kupikir aku satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu."

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu? Selain menyelidiki vodka dan lembur?"

Bibir Nickhun mengatup sejenak sambil memikirkan hal itu. "Catat ini ..."

Kami bekerja sampai makan siang dan setelahnya sampai kantornya kosong, memperoleh beberapa data awal dari ahli strategi. Saat itu jam tujuh lewat sedikit ketika smartphone Nickhun berdering, mengejutkanku dari keheningan.

Nickhun mengaktifkan speakernya sambil terus bekerja. "Hei, sayang."

"Apakah kau sudah memberi makan gadis malang itu?" Pinta suara lembut melalui telepon.

Nickhun Melirikku melalui gelasnya menembus dinding kantor, "Ah ... Aku lupa."

Aku segera membuang muka, menggigit bibir bawahku untuk menyembunyikan senyumanku.

Suara dengusan terdengar sangat jelas diseberang. "Baru dua hari di tempat kerja, dan kau sudah membuatnya lembur dan mati kelaparan. Dia bakal mengundurkan diri."

"Sial. Kau benar Tifanny sayang..."

"Jangan memanggil 'Tifanny sayang' didepannya! Apakah dia menyukai masakan Cina?" Aku memberikan Nickhun tanda jempol keatas.

Nickhun menyeringai. "Ya, dia suka."

"Baiklah. Aku akan tiba di sana dua puluh menit lagi. Beri tahu keamanan aku akan datang."

Kurang lebih dua puluh menit kemudian, aku mendengar suara heels Tifanny melewati pintu ruang tunggu. Dia seperti penguasa dunia, mengenakan setelan dengan rok sedikit mini yang dipadukan dengan sepatu bot yang terlihat sangat modis.

Kami bertiga duduk mengelilingi meja Nickhun mengeluarkan kung pao Chicken dan brokoli daging sapi diatas piring kertas, ditambah porsi nasi putih pulen, lalu makan dengan sumpit.

Aku mengetahui bahwa Tifanny adalah seorang Model, dia dan Nickhun sudah menjadi pasangan sejak kuliah. Aku menonton mereka berinteraksi dan merasa kagum dan sedikit iri. Hubungan mereka begitu rukun yang membuatku senang untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka.

"Omo kyungsoo-sshi. Kau makan banyak sekali tapi badan mu… Dimana kau membuangnya?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku ke gym. Mungkin itu membantu ...?"

"Jangan pedulikan dia," kata Nickhun, menyeringai. "Tiffany hanya iri. Dia berusaha keras menjaga bentuk tubuhnya seperti 'model'."

"Brengsek." Tifanny melempar pandangan masam pada pasangannya. "Mungkin aku harus membawa dia keluar untuk makan siang dengan kru. Aku bisa menang uang taruhan seberapa banyak dia bisa makan."

Aku tersenyum. "Itu menyenangkan."

"Ha!. Aku tahu kau punya kilatan agak liar. Ada dalam senyumanmu."

Aku menuduk melihat makananku, aku tidak mau membiarkan pikiranku mengembara pada kenangan betapa liarnya aku dulu pada saat fase pemberontak, merusak diri sendiri.

Nickhun menyelamatkan aku. "Jangan ganggu asistenku. Dan kau tahu apa tentang wanita liar sih?"

Tifanny tersenyum, tidak melanjutkan lagi pembicaraannya.

Pada saat kami selesai makan, itu sudah jam delapan dan cleaning service telah tiba. Nickhun bersikeras memanggilkanku taksi.

"Haruskah besok aku datang pagi-pagi?" Tanyaku.

Tifanny membenturkan bahunya pada Nickhun. "Kau pasti sudah berbuat baik dikehidupan masa lalumu sehingga bisa mendapatkan yang satu ini."

"Kurasa berpasangan denganmu dalam hidup ini memenuhi syarat," Nickhun berkata singkat.

"Hei, apa yang kau katakana!" Tifanny protes.

Nickhun memberikan tatap putus asa padaku yang hangat penuh kasih untuk pasangannya. "Dan bagaimana itu sangat membantu?"

.

.

.

Aku dan Nickhun sibuk sepanjang hari Kamis mempersiapkan untuk pertemuan jam 16.00 dengan tim dari Kingsman. Kita memesan makan siang dengan dua tim kreatif, yang mana akan ikut serta dalam proyek iklan ketika nantinya sudah sampai pada titik proses; kemudian kami meninggalkan catatan ke Websitenya Kingsman tentang kehadiran kami dan social media saat ini sudah melebihi target.

Aku merasa agak gugup saat jam menunjukkan 15.30 karena aku tahu lalu lintas akan menjadi menyebalkan, tapi Nickhun bekerja dengan tenang setelah aku menunjukkan jamnya.

Saat jam menunjukkan 15.45 dia bergegas keluar dari kantornya dengan tersenyum lebar, sambil mengangkat bahu untuk memakai jasnya. "Bergabunglah denganku, Kyungsoo."

Aku mengerjapkan mata ke arahnya dari mejaku. "Sungguh?"

"Hei, kau bekerja keras untuk membantuku mempersiapkannya. Tidakkah kau ingin melihat bagaimana kelanjutannya?"

"Ya, benar sekali." Aku bergeser berdiri. Mengetahui penampilanku akan menjadi refleksi pada bosku, aku merapikan rok pensil hitamku dan meluruskan manset dari lengan panjang blus sutraku. Dengan kombinasi secara acak, kemeja merahku sangat cocok dengan dasi Nickhun.

"Terima kasih."

Kami menuju lift dan sekilas aku agak terkejut saat lift itu naik bukannya turun. Ketika kami mencapai lantai paling atas, ruang tunggunya jauh lebih besar dan lebih banyak hiasan dari salah satu abad dua puluh. Tergantung keranjang berisi tanaman pakis dan tercium aroma lili, pintu kaca es itu tertulis sangat jelas Kim Corp dengan huruf maskulin, dengan huruf maskulin tebal.

Kami minta ijin masuk, kemudian diminta untuk menunggu sebentar. Kami berdua menolak ditawari air putih atau kopi, dan kurang dari lima menit setelah kami tiba, kami diarahkan ke ruang konferensi tertutup. Nickhun menatapku dengan mata bersinar saat resepsionis meraih pegangan pintu. "Siap?"

Aku tersenyum. "Siap."

Pintu terbuka dan aku diberi isyarat masuk duluan. Aku memastikan untuk tersenyum cerah saat aku melangkah masuk ... senyum di wajahku membeku saat melihat pria itu bangkit berdiri saat aku melangkah masuk.

Aku tiba-tiba berhenti menghambat ambang pintu dan Nickhun berjalan cepat di belakangku, membuatku tersandung ke depan. 'Dark and Dangerous' menangkap pinggangku, mengangkat menarikku berdiri dan langsung ke dadanya. Udara dengan cepat meninggalkan paruparuku, segera diikuti kehilangan akal sehat yang kumiliki. Bahkan aku merasakan lapisan pakaian diantara kami menembus otot bisepnya bagaikan batu di bawah telapak tanganku, otot perutnya seperti lempengan keras. Ketika dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, putingku mengeras, terangsang oleh dadanya yang melebar.

Oh tidak. Aku dikutuk. Serangkaian gambaran kilat terlintas di pikiranku, menunjukkan seribu cara aku bisa tersandung, jatuh, membuat kekeliruan, tergelincir, atau jatuh di depan dewa seks selama beberapa hari, minggu, dan bulan mendatang.

"Halo lagi," gumamnya, getaran suaranya membuat sakit seluruh tubuhku. "Selalu menyenangkan bertemu denganmu, Kyungsoo."

Aku memerah karena malu dan bergairah, tak bisa menemukan kekuatan untuk mendorong menjauhkan diri meski ada dua orang lain di dalam ruangan bersama dia. Itu tidak membantu bahwa perhatiannya adalah semata-mata padaku, tubuh kerasnya memancar menimbulkan kesan memperlihatkan kebutuhan yang kuat.

"Tuan Kim," kata Nickhun dibelakangku. "Maaf tentang kejadian di pintu masuk."

"Jangan khawatir. Ini adalah salah satu yang patut dikenang."

Aku terhuyung-huyung diatas hak tinggiku ketika Kim menurunkan aku, lututku melemah karena kontak dengan seluruh tubuhnya. Dia berpakaian hitam lagi, dengan kemeja dan dasi keduanya berwarna abu-abu muda. Seperti biasa, ia tampak begitu tampan.

Bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang luar biasa menarik? Tidak mungkin dia bisa pergi ke manapun tanpa menyebabkan gangguan.

Nickhun mengulurkan tangannya, menahanku untuk memudahkan aku untuk kembali berdiri.

Tatapan Kim tertuju pada tangan Nickhun yang sedang memegang sikuku sampai aku dilepaskan.

"Sudah baik kan." Nickhun mengendalikan diri. "Ini asistenku, Do Kyungsoo."

"Kami sudah pernah bertemu." Kim menarik kursi di samping kursinya. "Kyungsoo."

Aku menatap Nickhun meminta petunjuk.

Kim mendekat dan memerintah dengan pelan, "Duduk, Kyungsoo."

Nickhun mengangguk singkat, tapi aku sudah duduk di kursi di bawah perintah Kim, tubuhku mematuhi secara naluri sebelum otakku menolak.

Aku berusaha untuk tidak gelisah selama satu jam berikutnya saat Nickhun diberi pertanyaan terus menerus oleh Kim dan dua direktur Kingsman.

Aku mengagumi bagaimana ketenangan Nickhun terus di bawah tekanan - tekanan yang diberikan Kim, yang dengan mudah mendominasi pertemuan ini.

"Bagus sekali, Tuan Ahn" Kim sedikit memuji saat mereka selesai. "Aku menunggu RFP bila saatnya tiba. Apa yang menarik perhatianmu untuk mencoba Kingsman, kyungsoo-sshi?"

Kaget, aku berkedip. "Maaf?"

Intensitas tatapannya membakar. Rasanya seolah-olah seluruh fokusnya ditujukan padaku, yang hanya memperkuat rasa hormatku pada Nickhun yang sudah berhasil bekerja di bawah beratnya tatapan selama satu jam.

Kursi Kim disusun paralel dengan meja, menghadap kearahku. Tangan kanannya bertumpu pada permukaan kayu yang halus, jari-jari panjang elegannya membelai berirama diatasnya. Aku melihat sekilas pergelangan tangannya diujung mansetnya dan untuk beberapa alasan gila, pemandangan kulit keemasan sedikit terlihat dengan taburan cahaya rambut gelapnya membuat organ intimku berdenyut meminta perhatian. Dia begitu terlihat...jantan sekali.

" Di antara semua konsep yang disarankan Nickhun manakah yang paling kau sukai?" tanyanya.

"Aku pikir semuanya brilian."

Wajahnya yang tampan tanpa ekspresi ketika ia berkata, "Aku akan mengosongkan ruangan ini untuk memperoleh pendapatmu yang jujur, kalau itu yang dibutuhkan."

Jariku melingkar di sekitar ujung sandaran tangan kursiku. "Aku hanya memberikan anda pendapat jujur saya, Tuan kim, tetapi jika Anda ingin tahu, saya pikir kemewahan menggiurkan yang murah ini akan menarik bagi demografi terbesar. Tapi saya kurang..."

"Saya setuju." Kim Berdiri dan mengancingkan jasnya. "Kau memiliki arah tujuan, Tuan Ahn. Kita akan kembali minggu depan."

Aku duduk sejenak, terpana oleh kejadian yang sangat cepat. Lalu aku melihat Nickhun, yang tampaknya bimbang keheranan antara gembira dan bingung.

Aku berdiri diatas kakiku,berjalan menuju ke arah pintu. Aku sangat sadar Kim berjalan di sampingku. Cara dia bergerak, anggun bergairah dengan arogan, luar biasa merangsang. Aku tak bisa membayangkan dia tidak berhubungan seks dengan baik dan menjadi agresif tentang hal itu, mengambil apa yang ia inginkan dengan cara yang membuat seorang wanita menjadi liar untuk memberikan padanya.

Kim disampingku sepanjang jalan menuju lift. Dia berbicara beberapa hal pada Nickhun, aku rasa tentang olahraga, tapi aku terlalu fokus pada caraku bereaksi padanya jadi kurang peduli terhadap pembicaraan kecil ini. Ketika lift tiba, aku menarik napas lega dan buru-buru melangkah kedepan bersama Nickhun.

"Sebentar, Kyungsoo" kata Kim halus, tangannya menahan belakang sikuku. "Dia akan segera turun," katanya kepada Nickhun, wajah bosku terkejut saat pintu lift tertutup.

Kim tidak mengatakan apa-apa sampai lift itu turun kebawah, kemudian ia menekan tombol lagi dan bertanya, "Apakah kau berhubungan seks dengan seseorang?"

Pertanyaan yang diminta begitu saja butuh beberapa saat untuk memproses apa yang ia katakan.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Mengapa itu menjadi urusanmu?"

Dia menatapku dan aku melihat apa yang sudah pernah aku lihat pertama kalinya kita bertemu - besarnya kekuatan dan kontrol sekeras baja. Keduanya menyuruhku mengambil langkah spontan kembali. Dan lagi. Setidaknya aku tidak jatuh kali ini, aku sudah membuat kemajuan.

"Karena aku ingin berhubungan seks denganmu, Kyungsoo. Aku perlu tahu apa yang menghalangiku, jika ada."

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit diantara pahaku membuatku meraih dinding untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Dia mengulurkan tangan supaya aku stabil, tapi aku menahan dia dengan menekuk tangan keatas. "Mungkin aku hanya tidak berminat, Tuan Kim."

Sebuah senyum misterius menyentuh bibirnya dan membuatnya mustahil lebih tampan. Ya Tuhan ...

Suara ding yang menandakan lift mendekat membuat aku melompat, aku gugup begitu ketat. Aku tidak pernah begitu bergairah. Tidak pernah begitu terpikat sampai terbakar dengan orang lain. Tidak pernah begitu tersinggung oleh orang yang membuatku bernafsu. Aku melangkah masuk lift dan berhadapan dengannya.

Dia tersenyum. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Kyungsoo."

Pintu menutup dan aku merosot ke pegangan yang terbuat dari kuningan, mencoba untuk mendapatkan kembali keseimbanganku. Aku baru saja mengumpulkan kesadaranku bersamaan dengan pintu terbuka dan tampak Nickhun sedang mondar-mandir di ruang tunggu di lantai kami.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo," gumam Nickhun, mendatangiku, mendadak berhenti. "Apa-apaan sih tadi?"

"aku tidak tahu"

Lalu aku absen keluar, ingin segera pulang.

.

.

.

"soo-ya, dia mengatakan apa?" Baekhyun duduk di ujung sofa bersekat putih kami dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu, kan?" Aku kembali menikmati dengan menyesap anggur. Itu adalah sauvignon blanc didinginkan rasanya segar dan enak. Aku membelinya saat perjalanan pulang. "Itu adalah reaksiku, juga. Aku masih tak yakin aku tidak berhalusinasi dengan percakapannya disaat aku overdosis oleh feromonnya."

"Jadi?"

Aku melipat kedua kakiku ke bawah di atas sofa dan bersandar ke pojok. "Jadi apa?"

"Kau tahu maksudku, Soo-ya." baekhyun Meraih netbooknya dari atas meja kopi, kemudian menyilangkan kakinya.

"Apa kau akan menerimanya?"

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Aku bahkan tak tau nama belakangnya, baek. dan ia melemparkan tawaran itu padaku."

"Dia tahu nama belakangmu, soo-ya." Baekhyun mulai mengetik di keyboard-nya. "Dan bagaimana masalah dengan vodka? Meminta atasanmu secara khusus? Tanganku menjumput rambutku yang lepas, berhenti disitu. "Nickhun sangat berbakat. Jika Kim memiliki sedikit saja naluri bisnis, ia akan mengambil dan memanfaatkannya."

"Aku akan bilang dia tahu bisnis." Baekhyun memutarkan netbook-nya dan menunjukkan home page Kim Corp, yang memamerkan foto Crossfire yang mengagumkan. "Itu gedungnya, Soo-ya. Kim Jongin pemiliknya."

Sialan. Mataku tertutup. Kim Jongin. Aku pikir nama itu cocok untuknya. Nama itu seseksi dan seelegan maskulin pria itu sendiri.

"Dia memiliki orang-orang untuk menangani pemasaran untuk anak perusahaannya. Mungkin puluhan orang untuk menanganinya. "

"Berhentilah bicara, Baekhyun-ah!"

"Dia Seksi, kaya, dan ingin menidurimu. Jadi apa masalahnya?"

Aku menatapnya. "Ini akan menjadi canggung bertemu dengannya sepanjang waktu. Aku harap bisa bertahan dengan pekerjaanku untuk waktu yang lama. Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Aku sangat menyukai Nickhun. Dia benar-benar melibatkan aku selama proses itu dan aku sudah banyak belajar dari dia."

"Daebak, Dia belum tiga pulih, soo. Umurnya baru dua puluh delapan tahun. Pikirkan staminanya" centil baekhyun.

"Pikirkan sikap kasarnya, soo-ya. Aku tersinggung, baek. Bagaimana bisa ia melemparkan kata –kata itu begitu saja di sana. Aku benci merasa dianggap seperti vagina berjalan."

Baekhyun berhenti dan memandangku, matanya melunak dengan simpati. "Maafkan aku, baby girl. Kau begitu kuat, jauh lebih kuat dari aku. Aku melakukan ini karena aku hanya tak ingin melihat mu terus-terusan membawa beban emosional masa lalumu seperti aku."

"Aku sudah tidak memikirkannya, hampir sepanjang waktu." Aku membuang muka karena aku tidak ingin bicara tentang apa yang kita lalui di masa lalu. "Bukannya aku ingin dia mengajakku keluar untuk berkencan. Tapi harus ada cara yang lebih baik untuk memberitahu seorang wanita bila kau ingin mengajaknya ke tempat tidur."

"Kau benar Soo-ya. Dia seorang douche yang sombong. Biarkan dia bernafsu padamu sampai mengalami blue ball (ereksi terus menerus :p). Biar tahu rasa dia." Itu membuatku tersenyum. Baekhyun selalu bisa melakukan itu. "Aku ragu bahwa pria itu pernah mengalami blue ball dalam hidupnya, namun itu adalah fantasi yang menyenangkan."

Baekhyun menutup netbook dengan tegas. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan malam ini?" "Kupikir aku ingin keluar melihat studio Krav Maga di Brooklyn." Aku telah mengumpulkan sedikit keterangan setelah bertemu Kris Wu selama latihanku di Equinox dan saat seminggu telah berlalu, pikiran bahwa memiliki penyaluran energi fisik secara kasar untuk melepaskan stress tampak makin lama makin ideal. Aku tahu itu tak akan mendekati seperti melakukannya habis-habisan dengan Kim Jongin, tapi aku menduga ini akan jauh kurang berbahaya bagi kesehatanku.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Adakah typo disana?

Nama cast yang belum diganti?

Mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Oke langsung di Review aja.

Hanna

KAISOODYO


End file.
